A Queda de um Império
by Akashi15
Summary: O fim chega, escolhas serão tomadas, a guerra será intensificada, o futuro da Alagäesia, dos elfos, anões, Urgals, Galbatorix, Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn e de uma garota nunca mais será o mesmo...
1. Depois de Brisingr

Ok, é minha primeira ff, e eu ainda estou aprendendo a mexer nisso so... me desculpem por qualquer coisa! Lembrando que é só BASEADA na do Christopher Paolini! Enjoy it!

Depois de Brisingr...

Um jovem diferente de todos falava com a peculiar razão de sua vida. Ele é Eragon, o único Cavaleiro de Dragão livre, e está conversando com sua companheira Saphira. _Então? Preparada?_

_Não tenho certeza._

_Eu não vou ficar longe por muito tempo! Não se preocupe! E, se algo acontecer, você será a primeira a saber!_

_Tudo bem! O problema é que é território inimigo e você tem um certa tendência a se meter em apuros!_

_Eu sei!_

_Tome muito cuidado e concentre-se!_ Ela avisou.

E assim, ele deixou-a e seguiu em direção ao Castelo de Morzan.

- O último ovo tem de estar por aqui. Eu o vi... nesta sala – abriu a porta – Como? Onde está o ovo?

Eragon começou a procurar insanamente com sua mente pelo ovo de dragão até que descobriu os rastros de quem o tirara de lá. Seguiu-os e chegou a uma porta, igual às outras, mas com um jeito estranho, aparentemente poucas vezes aberta. Como não conseguia atravessá-la ou entrar ali com a mente, ele abriu a porta cautelosamente. Quando pôs a cabeça para dentro, descobriu um quarto, mas não um quarto qualquer, podia-se perceber que não era de Murtagh, apesar de estar em seu castelo.

Procurando pelo ovo e entrando cada vez mais, ele avistou um vulto dentro do armário e estranhou não ter o sentido com a mente, mesmo já estando desconfortável com toda a estranheza do lugar. Ao abrir o armário, assustou-se ao se deparar com uma garota escondida e com uma sacola e um odre no ombro. Ela olhou para ele com seus olhos azuis arregalados e esboçou um sorriso desconcertado.

Bom, eu continuo no próximo capítulo espero que quem esteja lendo tenha gostado desse início!


	2. A Garota

Pessoa que continuou lendo, obrigada, sério mesmo! Eu não sou lá uma boa escritora (ou fanficker), e sei que eu faço isso porque nas aulas só se tem 4 opções: dormir, escrever fanfic, fazer qualquer porcaria ou dormir! Aí... Bom, espero que goste e continue lendo. Ou não. Eu sei que vou continuar postando até toda a história que tá na minha cabecinha avoada sair. Beijos!

**A Garota**

Então Eragon começou:

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui?

- Ei! Eu é que pergunto!

- É... eu estou procurando algo que me pertence!

- Me tire daqui e eu ajudo você.

- Você nem sabe o que eu procuro!

- O último ovo de dragão, que receio não estar aqui; então, vamos, você só tem a ganhar com isso!

Ouviu-se um barulho do lado de fora e Eragon concordou:

- Fechado! Mas vamos ao meu modo!

Ele jogou-a nas costas, pulou da janela para o jardim e saiu correndo. Uma vez do lado de fora do Castelo encaminhou-se para a floresta. Depois de um certo tempo, Eragon tirou-a das costas e pôs Brisingr na altura de seu pescoço perguntando:

- Você saiu, pronto! Agora me diga quem é, o que quer e me ajude com o ovo!

- Calma, garoto!... Não precisa se exaltar – disse ela tirando a espada da garganta. – Meu nome é Gylvänya e estou a procura dos Varden para me juntar a eles. E nem me pergunte como ou porque você pode acreditar em mim, porque você vai ter que simplesmente confiar em mim!

- OK! Mas... o que você estava fazendo no Castelo de Morzan?

- Longa história...

- Bem, temos um longo cainho pela frente.

- É que Murtagh me seqüestrou e me manteve prisioneira lá pelos últimos seis meses.

- E essa é a longa história?

- Não, é que... eu não quero entrar em detalhes e, depois, nessas últimas semanas eu tentei roubar o ovo, ir embora e entregá-lo aos Varden.

- E você conseguiu?

Ela virou o rosto. – Vamos continuar o caminho, Shur'tugal. Sem conversar, sim?

- Espera! Como você sabe que eu sou um Shur'tugal, se você nem viu minha gedwëy ignasia, nem meu Skulblaka, e eu não lhe contei?

- Digamos que eu sei reconhecer um Cavaleiro de Dragão quando vejo um!

Bom, esse foi o segundo capítulo. Please, se gostou (ou não), comente mandando uma review (ou não). Como já disse vou continuar postando até que a história esteja pronta.

_Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!_


	3. A Viagem

Olá de novo, pessoa, thanks again por estar lendo isso que é só uma das inúmeras histórias estranhas e viajadas que vêm a minha mente quando eu assisto, leio ou ouço algo, é minha forma de criticar o que acabo de presenciar e aperfeiçoar ao meu modo. Pode falar mal a vontade. Tá, agora já deu. Enjoy esse capítulo!

**A viagem**

Eragon e Gylvänya olharam para cima e viram a magnífica mistura de tons azulados que era Saphira chegar. Apesar de tudo, ela ficou maravilhada com tão esplêndida visão.

_Quem é essa? _Perguntou Saphira meio sentindo-se ameaçada, meio com desdém.

_Não sei muito bem. _Respondeu Eragon _Tirei ela do Castelo de Murtagh._

_Eu sou Gylvänya. É um prazer enorme conhecê-la Saphira Escamas Brilhantes! _Disse na mente dos dois, assustando-os.

Após uma breve pausa tanto para Eragon e Saphira recomporem-se do susto, quanto para Gylvänya retirar-se da mente deles, Saphira continuou, dessa vez tomando cuidado para apenas Eragon ouvir:

_Não sabe é nada dela. E depois dessa entrada, não ach que podemos acreditar nela. Além disso, achei algo estranho no cheiro do sangue dela. Eu não gostei._

_Você consegue perceber algo no sangue?_

_Característica dos Dragões e do seu exímio faro._

_Ah, tá... Olha, ela disse que sabe onde está o último ovo, e eu não sei explicar, mas, eu _sinto_ que podemos confiar nela. E mais, se ela realmente sabe, não temos outra escolha, né?_

_E... Nós vamos continuar a viagem com ela até que decida nos contar tudo? É o que você espera?_

_Não, só até chegarmos aos Varden_

- Gente, o que é que vocês tanto falam?

- Nada importante. Só estávamos discutindo qual o caminho mais curto e seguro para seguir no momento.

- OK. Sim, e, a propósito, perdão Saphira Bjartskular, eu não deveria ter intervindo daquele modo em seus pensamentos, são seus e de mais ninguém – Gylvänya curvou-se com o a torção de pulso típica dos elfos e esticou-se para tocar os lábios de Saphira com seus dedos em menção honrosa e de respeito a ela.

E permaneceram até anoitecer apenas caminhando e calados.

- Está tarde, vamos descansar... – disse Gylvänya.

- Tá. A partir daqui só temos mais dois dias de viagem.

Eles puseram as coisas no chão, se organizaram, e buscaram algo para comer. Eragon e Gylvänya ficaram com folhas e frutos do lugar e Saphira deliciou-se com dois esquilos e uma ave da região.

Lá para mais tarde, ele perguntou:

- Sabe, eu ainda não sei, ou entendo, por que ele te seqüestrou.

- Ele quem?

- Murtagh.

- Ah, é que, digamos assim, eu sou _inimiga _do Império.

- E por que você estava em um aposento especial?

- Bom, eu sou meio que importante para o Império também.

- Ah... Não entendi!

- É... É complicado de explicar, depois eu te conto, lá em Surda, tá? Eu prometo!

E foram dormir. Depois de aproximadamente uma hora, Gylvänya se levantou, sem ao menos ter dormido e, sem que, nem Eragon, nem Saphira, notassem, foi até uma clareira mais atrás. Ao chegar lá, expandiu sua mente até encontrar o que procurava. Em seguida, ela simplesmente estendeu um coelho morto ao vazio então, aos poucos, um clarão predominantemente esmeralda começou a se formar e abocanhou o coelho, parando para receber um pouco de carinho da mão que o oferecia.

MUAHAHAHA! Se acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você sabendo de tudo antes do próximo capítulo, PERDEU PLAYBOY! (eita expressão velha!). Foi mal, mas o segredo de um bom escritor é deixar o leitor com gostinho de quero mais :D! Tá eu não sou uma escritora, muito menos uma boa, mas no caminho tem que se aprender algo, né? XD Espero que esteja gostando. Beijos, tchauu!


	4. Whelzí

Agora eu tô vendo se pego o jeito de separar a fic dos meus pensamentos e notas, tá? Foi maus aí Luu! Thanks pra quem quer que esteja lendo e pra quem quiser criticar!

**Whelzí**

_Whelzí... Tudo bem com você? _Ela perguntou carinhosamente.

_Não gosto de ficar escondido, mas estou bem. _Respondeu o dragão com sua imponente voz masculina. _E você?_

_Terrível! Parece que toda vez que me livro de algo do meu passado, ele volta pior ainda só pra me lembrar quem eu sou e por que!_

_Hã?_

_Tem algumas memórias e sentimentos meus que eu ainda não compartilhei com você._

_Compreensível. Então o que houve?_

_É meio difícil de explicar..._

_Nem venha com essa! Você pode enrolar Deus e o mundo com essa conversa mole e fiada, mas para mim você consegue explicar!_

Ela fez uma careta para ele _Tá!...Então, por onde eu começo? Bom, é... sabe esse Cavaleiro que me tirou dos domínios de Murtagh? É que... eu já tinha visto ele..._

_E o que é que tem?_

_Bem, acontece que quando eu tinha avistado-o, eu acho que meio que me apaixonei por ele e, por causa disso, passei um ano fora de Kuasta._

O magnífico dragão esverdeado havia ouvido o suficiente. Permaneceram ambos em silêncio apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Mais tarde se despediram e ela voltou para o acampamento. Ela deitou-se e dormiu até de manhã.

Ao raiar do sol, Eragon levantou-se, revistou o lugar, arrumou comida, e começou a prepará-la. Nisso, Gylvänya acordou e, vendo Eragon assim tão compenetrado, ficou observando-o com um sorriso torto e um brilho diferente nos olhos.

Ela estava com os pensamentos tão longe que, mesmo sem Eragon ali ela continuava olhando para um ponto fixo, e nem percebeu quando ele ofereceu-lhe comida e chamou-a para irem embora. Foi quando estava tentando chamá-la na mente, que ela retornou a si.

- O que você estava fazendo? – ele quis saber.

- Esquece, nada importante.

- Então tá...

E continuaram a viagem, Eragon conversando com Saphira, e Gylvänya meio falando com Whelzí, meio imersa em seus pensamentos e memórias.

Ok, people! Por hoje é só pessoal! E como minha agenda tá meio cheia, eu não vou poder estar postando minha ff o tempo todo não! Mas não se preocupem, não vou parar até terminar!

Byes!


	5. Ataque a noite

Thanks pela paciência, é que foi semana de prova lá no colégio e eu tive que deixar meu caderno com a fanfic com minha amiga durante o feriadão e o resto da semana dele porque eu tava viajando, então eu só pude postar hoje! Muitas saudades do meu caderninho! snif, snif...

**5. Ataque a Noite**

Eles pararam a noite, fora dormir e Gylvänya saiu para falar com Whelzí. Nesse meio tempo, mesmo tendo os sentidos mais aguçados desde o Agaetí Blödhren, Eragon não percebeu quando uma facção do exército chegou perto deles e prendeu-os com amarras especiais que não permitiam que Saphira as cortasse. Eragon teve de fazer um esforço a mais com sua mente lançando a espada de um soldado contra outro soldado e criando assim um tumulto entre eles que só parou com um grito vindo de um carvalho:

- SILÊNCIO! Parem todos! Vocês são tão estúpidos a ponto de se deixarem enganar por um truque fajuto como esse?

- Desculpe, senhor! – todos falaram baixo, com vergonha do que haviam feito, em uníssono.

_Seja o que for, aquela figura mete mais medo neles do que qualquer outra lenda de toda a Alagäesia, e elas são aterrorizantes ao ponto de ficar noites consecutivas acordado e com vontade de ir ao banheiro! _Eragon pensou nisso nos poucos segundos que teve antes de ouvir aquela risada tão conhecida seguida por aquela voz que lhe assombrava durante a noite:

- HA! HA! HA! HA! Então, irmãozinho, está fazendo uma boa viagem? Você pode enganar esses idiotas incompetentes com seus truques, mas não a mim! – nesse momento Eragon sentiu uma espada em seu pescoço, uma lança em seu peito e outras mais abaixo – Você vai pagar muito caro por tirá-la de mim! Pode até achar que pode acabar conosco tendo ela como refém, porém nós somos mais fortes do que isso! – pela sua aparência no círculo no centro do tronco da árvore, Eragon pode perceber que estava terrível, irritado, frustrado, tinha olheira, os olhos mais vermelhos que nunca, com o cabelo castanho desgrenhado, bem na hora em que sua voz falhava e sua garganta retesava com um soluço – Devolva-a agora ou destruo-o agora e não depois, no campo de batalha! DEVOLVA-A!

- Hã? – depois de todo o discurso de Murtagh, foi tudo o que Eragon conseguiu emitir, junto com uma expressão de quem não entendia uma palavra que era dita.

- ARGH! Destronem-no agora mesmo! – e a imagem desapareceu logo quando as pontas distribuídas pelo corpo de Eragon começavam a fazer mais pressão e foram rechaçadas pela mente do mesmo que já começara a sentir algo quente escorrendo da lateral da sua barriga.

Eragon conseguiu fazer com que um soldado cortasse as amarras que o prendiam e em seguida desembainhou Brisingr, cortou as amarras de Saphira e ela, ao se ver liberta, soltou um rugido que estremeceu o solo, fazendo todo o semi- exército correr em disparada. Só quando todos haviam ido, Eragon conseguiu, já com a visão turva ver Saphira rugindo com sangue em contraste com suas escamas azuis e depois quase que ao mesmo tempo os dois desabaram no chão.

No momento, Gylvänya estava longe e não notou nada do ocorrido. Ao voltar para o acampamento, ela viu-os deitados e achou perfeitamente normal, pois não vira uma mancha de sangue sequer; porém, ao acordar, percebeu que nenhum dos dois havia se movido, ela chegou mais perto deles e tentou conectar-se às suas mentes sem obter resultados. Ela começou a pesquisar sinais do que ocorrera e soube do ataque. Tendo descoberto isso, ela correu para curá-los com algumas ervas do campo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Perto do meio do dia, Saphira acordou e já ia protestando quando viu Gylvänya com uma expressão de culpa e cuidando com tanto fervor de Eragon que se apiedou dela e resolver deixar para lá.

Mais tarde, enquanto Gylvänya aquecia uma mistura para as feridas de Eragon, ele acordou. Logo quando a viu, ele soltou:

- Onde você estava? Você sabia que fomos atacados? Que quase morríamos? E tudo por sua causa?

- Eu não posso revelar onde estava, me desculpe. – ela disse isso com a voz mais calma do mundo.

_Eragon! _Repreendeu-o Saphira _Você não sabia que essa jovem, apesar de não estar na hora do ataque e de ser o motivo do mesmo, ficou a noite inteira acordada tomando conta de você e das suas feridas?_

_Como você sabe?_ Ela estava mais vermelha que um pimentão e com o rosto mais perplexo que eu já vira. _Desculpe, me esqueci que não gosta disso, Saphira._

- Tudo bem – disse Eragon – mas se ainda quiser ir até os Varden, será como prisioneira.

- Tá – ela encolheu os ombros – Tanto faz.

Eragon amarrou os pulsos dela e continuaram a viagem. Chegaram a Feinster, onde os Varden estavam instalados, no fim do dia.

Eles entraram na cidade, Saphira e Eragon lado a lado com Gylvänya entre os dois de mãos atadas e a cabeça alta. Todos os olhares na direção deles, alguns com adoração a Eragon e Saphira, outros, em maioria, com receio da estranha. Andando em direção a tenda de Nasuada, eles perceberam que num piscar de olhos uma multidão havia se formado para observá-los. Gylvänya, mesmo achando desconfortável, continuou altiva até que avistou alguém conhecido, um casal que a observava com um aperto no peito. Ela olhou bem na direção deles e sorriu, um sorriso calmo, sem medo, confiante, e o casal, que Eragon reconheceu como Jeod e Helen, sorriu de volta.

O trio entrou na tenda e começaram a audiência.

Eu tô parando por aqui por enquanto porque sem o meu caderno eu não pude progredir muito na fanfic e acabei começando uma nova fanfic, uma da Bússola de Ouro, o nome é "O Diamante Magnífico" e, para quem estiver interessado procure nos Books do His Dark Materials.

Bjs, Love, Bye!


	6. Audiência Interrompida

Maus aí a demora, mas eu tô atolada até o pescoço com coisas pra fazer, e mais, eu quero agradecer a minha primeira "fã" porque não conta gente que eu já conheço: obrigada Gabi "Tenshi Aburami" (só um parênteses [dãh, já tô no parênteses], tu faz aniversário no mesmo dia que eu e é louca q nem eu, por isso você gostou da fanfic! Segredo, tá?), thanks! E eu sei que os caps estão curtos, mas é pq ficaria muito nada ver em algumas partes, mas eu to ligada, thanks!

**6. Audiência Interrompida**

- Eragon, por que você trouxe _ela_ para cá? – perguntou Arya. Sua voz não estava tão segura e seu rosto se mostrava assustado.

Todos olharam para Arya espantados, pois era incrivelmente raro ela demonstrar qualquer emoção que fosse. Logo depois, olharam para o motivo de tal reação, procurando uma razão para isso e sem achar nada.

Passou-se certo silêncio que foi quebrado por Nasuada perguntando calmamente:

- Quem é ela e por que você a prendeu?

-Esta é Gylvänya. – disse Eragon – e nós fizemos um acordo no Castelo de Morzan, eu a tirava de lá e ela me dizia onde estava o último ovo de dragão. Como não cumpriu o trato e não estava conosco quando fomos atacados, apesar de ter cuidado de nós e ter salvo nossas vidas, não podia deixá-la solta sem saber quem é e se pode-se confiar.

- O que você tem a dizer quanto a isso, garota? Vai dizer onde está o ovo? – perguntou Nasuada com calma.

- Perdão, _milady_, mas isso seria impossível.

- Por que então diabos você jurou que diria? – Nasuada estava ficando estressada.

- Bom, não foi bem assim, eu disse que sabia onde estava, não prometi que diria. – ela corrigiu sem exaltação.

- Então, onde raios ele está? – Ela já estava gritando de impaciência.

- Já disse que é impossível, _milady_. – permanecia impassível.

- Por quê?

- Porque... – Gylvänya não conseguia terminar a frase, fora pega de surpresa.

- Porque não é mais um ovo! Ele quebrou-se! – disse Arya. Olhar vago, num ponto qualquer, olhava como se agora tudo fizesse sentido – O ovo se partiu! Temos um novo Cavaleiro de Dragão!

- O QUÊ? – todos estavam perplexos.

- Como, como você sabe? – Nasuada estava desestabilizada.

- Eu senti, já faz um tempo e não consegui decifrar o que era, mas agora sim! – agora estava mais confiante – Acho que deveríamos examinar a mente dela, ela sabe quem e como. Tem que saber.

Arya já estava com a mão na testa de Gylvänya quando ouviu-se um berro do lado de fora da tenda, um voz irritante muito conhecida de Eragon:

- NÃO! Não, não, não, NÃO! Eu não vou permitir que faça isso! Cada coisa tem seu tempo e não posso deixar que façam a pobre garota passar por tudo aquilo novamente! Vocês não fazem idéia do sofrimento e horror que a vida da garota foi e é! – era Angela, a herbolária, quem gritava e irrompia na tenda.

De novo, todos os olhares caíram sobre Gylvänya, mas dessa vez ela não estava com aquela expressão intransponível, porém pálida como um cadáver e assustada como se tivesse visto um. Quando ela virou o rosto para a entrada da tenda, abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. Depois de certo tempo, gaguejou:

- Co-co-como você sabe disso?

-Não importa! Apenas saia dessa tenda, descanse, coma algo e vá dormir! Não se preocupe que eu tenho tudo sob controle. – se alguém só visse isso, juraria que eram mãe e filha.

- Eragon, acompanhe-a e volte para falarmos dessa sua viagem – disse Nasuada. E assim, os dois deixaram a tenda com Angela, Nasuada e Arya discutindo e caminharam do lado de Saphira até um aglomerado de tendas onde poderiam comer.

Escrevo mais depois e sim, no cap anterior, teve uma parte que eu narrei como se fosse Eragon, mas foi sem querer, é que eu to lendo Percy Jackson que é em primeira pessoa. Maus aí!

Bjs, Tchau!


	7. Discussão

**AHHH! SOCORRO! Já faz dez dias que eu não posto e não me toquei! Sorry, é que eu tava lendo PJO e não conseguia parar (L) – loved so much! Espero que gostem!**

**PS:** descobri que as linhas dividindo meus coments das fics não aparecem então tô mudando!

**7. Discussão**

Chocados com uma audiência tão estranha, nenhum dos três ousou falar uma palavra. Quando estavam comendo então, o silêncio passou a incomodar, Eragon quebrou o gelo:

- Então... Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis – respondeu automaticamente. Ainda percebia-se uma ponta de angústia em sua voz.

_Nossa, ela tem quase a minha idade! OO que será que aconteceu com ela para Angela falar daquele jeito? _Impressionou-se Eragon enquanto dirigia-se a Saphira.

_Não sei... Mas, sinceramente, não que ela seja inimiga, não faço idéia do que Arya ficou com receio. _Respondeu Saphira.

_Que estranho..._

- Desculpe pela intromissão, eu sei que isso é assunto seu, mas... Do que é que Angela estava falando? Quero dizer, como é que você pode ter sofrido tanto em apenas dezesseis anos? – perguntou Eragon tentando diminuir o abismo entre eles.

Ela suspirou:

- Você não sabe um milésimo do que aconteceu comigo.

- Claro, é por isso que eu estou perguntando... – refletiu ele sem um pingo de noção do que acabara de falar.

- Por quê? – ela explodiu, seus olhos marejavam e seu rosto estava vermelho quando fixou seu olhar no de Eragon – Por quê? Você nem se importa! Ninguém se importa! E, de todo modo, eu nasci para sofrer, não importa o que eu faça! Se eu me sentir um pouquinho bem, meu passado chega para me lembrar que eu NÃO SOU FELIZ! Que eu nem ao menos devo viver! – Gylvänya pôs a cabeça entre as mãos e agora chorava de verdade. Eragon tentou consolá-la, mas ela se virou e correu para a floresta pela qual eles vieram. Ele estava perplexo.

_Vá atrás dela! _A voz de Saphira ecoou em sua mente e instantaneamente, ele seguiu-a.

Mesmo com sua velocidade e agilidade élficas, era difícil seguir Gylvänya e desviar-se de tudo que pudesse feri-lo. Finalmente, após uma busca incansável, ele encontrou-a chorando ajoelhada numa clareira à luz do sol se pondo. Observando, no momento, ela aparentava frágil como uma criança que precisa de colo para mandar o medo embora.

De repente, Eragon percebeu que ela começara a apertar e bater na cabeça como se tivesse uma dor terrível e insuportável:

- Pare! Eu não quero saber! Por favor, me deixe SOZINHA! – ela parecia louca, como se estivesse falando com algo que não existia. Foi quando Eragon notou que a vegetação por trás dela se mexera como que a consolando, mas isso era impossível, ele esfregou os olhos e viu um enorme dragão verde ao lado dela, então ele entendeu. Arya havia dito que o ovo se partira e Gylvänya disse que não podia contar onde estava, era _isso_, por causa _disso_.

Bem nesse momento, o magnífico dragão verde-esmeralda levantou os olhos e encarou Eragon, que se tocou da besteira que fizera ao ir atrás de Gylvänya e começou a fugir dali. Susto. Ele não conseguia se mover, não conseguia dar um passo, estava preso, mas como?

_Não precisa fugir, na verdade, estou contente que tenha me seguido... _A voz de Gylvänya soou tranqüila e honesta na mente de Eragon S_abe, isso torna tudo muito mais fácil de explicar. Volte e chegue mais perto._

Ainda assustado, Eragon virou-se e voltou para a clareira quase que mecanicamente.

*#*

- Desculpa, eu sou uma idiota por ter corrido daquele jeito! É só que... – ela enxugava o rosto – eu não tenho ninguém com quem contar, exceto Whelzí, é claro...

- Quem? – Eragon estranhou.

- Ah! Eragon, Saphira, este é Whelzí – e apontou o dragão – Durante a minha "prisão", eu roubei o ovo e, em dois dias, ele chocou-se, eu esperava que o trazendo até aqui, os Varden me perdoariam, mas Whelzí me escolheu como sua Cavaleira, e eu não pude fazer nada senão escondê-lo.

- Péra! O que você fez para eles, quero dizer, para os Varden? – perguntou Eragon.

- NADA! EU não fiz nada! Eu apenas existo, meu "crime" é viver!

- Hã?

Gylvänya suspirou:

- Eragon, quando você conheceu Murtagh, e não fazia a mínima idéia de que o pai dele era Morzan, você gostou dele? – sua voz estava calma e soava como se a própria brisa estivesse falando.

- Sim. – admitiu.

- Então, não se deve julgar alguém por aquilo que seus ancestrais fizeram, né?

- Bem, Murtagh passou para o outro lado e traiu-nos assim como Morzan.

- Ele não teve escolha! – retrucou Gylvänya – Galbatorix foi o único que lhe ofereceu um lar, uma família, e ainda assim o enganou! TODOS o condenavam pelos crimes do pai, isso não é justo! Certo, ele tomou uma péssima escolha, mas também, NINGUÉM lhe mostrou outra! – ela estava exaltada.

- Isso não justifica!

- Ah, é? E você, o que teria feito no lugar dele? – indagou. Eragon permaneceu calado e baixou o rosto. – Ele é um dos que foram escolhidos pelo destino para sofrer as decisões dos pais! Você sabe o quanto isso é torturante?

Eragon apertou o punho e exclamou:

- Sério? Eu digo que é culpa dele sim! De outro modo, ele tentaria explicar e se redimir!

- E ele não tentou?

- Assassinando Öromis, que grande remissão!

- Você sabe que não foi ele quem matou Öromis, foi Galbatorix, não sabe?

- Quer saber? – disse Eragon cerrando os dentes após um silêncio reflexivo no qual se lembrou do ataque sofrido na viagem e em como Murtagh estava preocupado com aquela garota – Se você quer tanto defendê-lo, apesar de tudo o que ele fez, por que não volta para o castelinho dele, hein? Você deve ter adorado estar lá!

Gylvänya arregalou os olhos atônita e assistiu perplexa a Eragon sair dali pisando firme.

_Não ligue, querida! Ele só está nervoso. Este é um assunto delicado pra ele!_ Saphira falou-lhe na mente.

- E também não é pra mim? – ela questionou e Saphira foi atrás de Eragon.

**N/A: So, o que acharam? Tem um botão aí embaixo que diz **Review this Chapter ** por favor, cliquem nele, e façam-me sentir que tenho atenção de alguém! – minino, como isso soou emo! Anyway, thanks por ler!**

**Bjs!**


	8. Velhos Amigos

**Hey, soul sister! Sorry, eu não postei já faz bem, um tempão e eu tô entrando em colapso nervoso (pelo menos eu acho que é isso!). Anyway, provavelmente eu vou demorar até escrever o próximo but dont worry! Espero que gostem!**

**8. Velhos amigos**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Eragon resolveu visitar Helen e Jeod. Ele ficara confuso em relação a como eles conheciam Gylvänya e resolvera aproveitar para descobrir mais sobre a garota. Porém, ao chegar lá, ele viu exatamente ela conversando com o casal, os dois rindo, ela com um sorriso de lado e preocupada, entretanto todos contentes por estarem juntos. Eragon sorriu de lado, meio desconcertado, meio feliz, e Jeod convidou:

- Eragon! Venha, junte-se a nós! Estamos apenas pondo a conversa em dia!

- Bem, agora nós estávamos nos recordando de quando Gylvänya morou conosco! – Helen parecia bem animada e feliz.

- Você morou com eles? – Eragon perguntou para Gylvänya que agora aparentava encabulada.

- Por um tempinho... – respondeu baixo e com as bochechas rosadas.

- Um tempinho? - cortou Jeod rindo – Você passou SEIS meses conosco!

- Sério mesmo? Seis meses? Foi tanto tempo assim? – ela perguntou de volta.

- Você foi a filha que eu nunca tive! – disse Helen.

Dessa vez, foi Eragon quem ficou sem jeito, mas mesmo assim continuou espantado, porém sorrindo:

- SEIS MESES? O que levou você a ficar tanto tempo longe de sua própria casa? Não sentiu saudades?

Ao som dessas perguntas, o rosto dela ficou sério, entretanto triste e com uma expressão distante. Ela tentou abrir a boca para falar, mas Helen, tão chocada quanto Gylvänya, cortou-a mecanicamente:

- Ela estava numa fase difícil, estava confusa e encontrou refúgio em nossa casa. Claro que sentiu saudades, mas foi um momento difícil para ela e decidiu não voltar tão cedo.

E o silêncio ficou pairando no ar. Eragon olhou para Gylvänya lembrando o que Angela dissera, ela estava com o olhar perdido e sofrido, e percebeu então que tocara em um ponto fraco da vida dela, um dos momentos turbulentos sobre os quais Angela falara e que ele não fazia idéia.

- Bom... Eu acho que eu deveria ir embora... – disse Eragon desconfortável.

- Não, eu é que devo ir, já está ficando tarde e eu tenho certos assuntos a tratar. Estou contente por vê-los bem e a salvo. Até mais. – disse Gylvänya e, com uma leve mesura de cabeça, deixou a tenda com Eragon, Jeod e Helen.

- Pobre garota... – suspirou Jeod.

- Desculpem-me, eu não queria magoá-los, mas o que aconteceu de tão grave assim?

- Ah, querido... – Helen NUNCA o chamara assim – ela tinha acabado de descobrir quem era, tinha atingido o objetivo pelo qual saíra de sua terra natal, ia voltar para casa, estava decidida, cabeça feita, quando se apaixonou e tudo veio abaixo, com isso, perdeu a alegria... Pobrezinha... Não sabia mais nada, não sabia o que fazer... Jeod encontrou-a na rua, apiedou-se dela e nós "adotamos" ela.

- Ah, se eu soubesse quem foi o bastardo que fez isso com ela – disse Jeod – eu ia acabar com a raça do infeliz!

- Meu bem... Veja pelo lado positivo, se não fosse por ele, nós nunca teríamos conhecido Gylvänya e muito menos, tido a sua companhia. –ponderou Helen.

Eragon jamais os vira dessa forma, era como se eles cuidassem de Gylvänya assim como pais que se preocupam com a filha. Lembrou-se de como tanto o seu tio Garrow quanto seu pai Brom o tratavam. Pouco tempo depois, recordou o real motivo pelo qual fora lá:

- Perdoem-me se for muito intrometido, mas eu vim aqui justamente para tentar saber mais de Gylvänya.

- Eragon, eu sei que você nunca iria fazer besteira quanto a isso, mas... Bem, já lhe contamos o que nos era permitido, o resto tem relação com a vida pessoal dela e pertence somente a ela o direito de revelá-la. – disse Jeod.

- Se quiser saber, tem de perguntar diretamente a ela – afirmou Helen.

- Tá. Eu vou fazer isso agora mesmo. Obrigada de todo jeito! – e saiu da tenda. Saphira o esperava do lado de fora:

_Por que você quer tanto saber dela? _Perguntou.

_Porque cada pessoa tem uma reação diferente em relação a ela. Jeod e Helen a tratam como filha, Murtagh se preocupa com ela até demais, Arya tem medo e receio dela,..._

_Eu confio nela! _Afirmou Saphira firmemente.

_É porque você simplesmente sente isso ou é porque ela tem um dragão macho?_ Perguntou Eragon com malícia.

_Os dois. Mas eu realmente sinto isso!_

_Então, porque Arya agiu daquele modo? Por que ela ficou tão tensa e assustada? Por que fez questão de ler a mente de Gylvänya? _Questionou.

_Como Helen disse, por que você não pergunta para ela?_

_Ela quem? Gylvänya ou Arya?_

_Eragon. _Saphira o fuzilou com o olhar. _De quem Helen falou?_

_Gylvänya. Então, você espera que eu vá falar com ela. E por que ela me responderia?_

_Ela confia em você. Não sei por que, mas ela confia plenamente em você. Se ela não lhe responder é porque não está preparada._

_É que depois de como agi no outro dia... Eu realmente não sei o deu em mim para agir daquele jeito._

_De qualquer modo, vá falar com ela, pequenino, explique isso a ela._

E Eragon deixou Saphira voando sobre as cercanias e foi atrás de Gylvänya.

**N/A: So, o que acharam? Espero repostas! Demorei um tempão pra espremê-lo da minha cabecinha cansada, lascada, cheia, sonolenta e acabada! Vô demorar um tempinho pra postar de novo porque eu to muito atolada e muito morta esses dias (esse mês, meses, ano... – sorry, hipérbole) !**

**Bjs!**


	9. Teste

**Thanks pela review, Tenshi Aburame! Só to postando hoje porque eu tive uma inspiração da peste e escrevi esse cap todo hoje (parte nas aulas de álgebra, parte à tarde!XD)! Tô me coçando pra contar o que acontece, mas cada coisa tem seu tempo, você vai entender porque isso faz justamente parte da trama! Enjoy!**

**9. Teste**

Eragon encontrou Gylvänya conversando com Arya no topo de uma colina. Estavam sérias e havia uma aura de antipatia e ódio contido entre elas. Ele foi se aproximando da colina bem quando Arya estava descendo. Ela parou e disse:

- Ela tem uma mente poderosa e um amplo conhecimento da língua antiga – Arya olhava para o horizonte e estava impassível – Acabei de testá-la na questão de magia. Ela passou. – parecia até mesmo chateada com isso. E cansada.

- Você a odeia, não?

- Se está tão visível, só pode ser! – ela fixou seus olhos nos de Eragon e apertou-lhe o braço. Ele indagou:

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com a família dela?

Arya se surpreendeu – Como você sabe?

- Ela falou algo do gênero – admitiu.

- É. – ela suspirou – Também é por causa dela que os elfos estão divididos.

- Como assim? – ele estava confuso.

- Uma parte confia nela e quer ajudá-la com o que for preciso. Outra, não confia e quer que ela fique bem longe, não só de nós como da guerra.

- E o que Islanzadí pensa disso?

O rosto dela se contraiu – Ela quer ajudá-la ao máximo, acha que pode salvá-la.

- De quê?

Ela percebeu que havia falado demais e suspirou – Nada, Eragon, nada. Agora, por favor, vá testar a habilidade dela com armas.

-... Porque você detesta fazer isso. – completou Eragon.

- É! Agora, vá!

Arya continuou a descer a colina e Eragon subiu para falar com Gylvänya. Ela estava sentada, de olhos fechados, quase meditando.

- Falando com Whelzí?

- Ãhn? – ela abriu os olhos – Ah, sim, Eragon! Estava sentindo falta dele. – ela parou por um momento – Ei, o que você estava falando com Arya?

- Nada, apenas sobre o estado atual das coisas... – mentiu Eragon. Mas Gylvänya pareceu perceber porque franziu a sobrancelha e perguntou num tom de quem não se importa:

- Sério? Então você já está sabendo qual cidade vamos invadir, não é?

- Invadir? – ele perguntou, deixando claro que não era _esse _o assunto da conversa com Arya.

- É... – continuou Gylvänya, com o mesmo tom indiferente e desinteressado – Nós vamos invadir Kuasta amanhã pela manhã.

- Então era sobre isso que _você _e Arya falavam?

- Claro que não! – ela falou calmamente – Nós estávamos falando sobre quem daqui do acampamento é _hot _ou não para convidarmos para um piquenique! – continuou sarcasticamente.

- E eu sou? – Eragon perguntou curioso. Gylvänya arqueou uma sobrancelha e revirou os olhos, ele percebeu a besteira que falara e disse, tentando disfarçar a gafe – O que não vem ao caso, já que vocês não estavam falando disso. – ele parou por um instante – Então... Arya disse que já aplicou o teste de magia, agora eu vou lhe testar nas armas. Qual você escolhe?

- Qualquer uma. Sinceramente, sei um pouco mais de espadas e arcos e flechas.

- Vamos começar com as espadas, é o que você provavelmente mais vai precisar!

- OK!

Ela desembainhou uma espada verde, em diferentes tons crescentes em intensidade, passou de uma mão pra outra até estar pronta com a espada na mão esquerda.

* - # `- * - # - *

Eragon esperava menos dela, _muito _menos. Quando Brom começara a ensiná-lo, pensava que sabia lutar, mas não durou dois segundos. Agora que estava bem treinado e possuía reflexos de elfo, esperava ganhar de Gylvänya em pouquíssimo tempo. Foram investidas e mais investidas, todas bloqueadas com uma chuva de faíscas verde e azul, ela não caía, não era ao menos atingida. Por mais ágil, forte e hábil espadachim que Eragon fosse, ela parecia quase três vezes melhor. Pior que isso, era quase como se Gylvänya lutasse dançando. Obviamente, ela estava se cansando tanto quanto Eragon, mas continuava, como se a coreografia ainda não houvesse acabado, tendo como melodia o som das espadas se retinindo. Algumas pessoas se aglomeraram para assistir à luta. Eragon pensava _"Só mais cinco minutos!"_.

Então, num instante no qual Eragon hesitou, Gylvänya girou a espada fazendo com que o pulso dele quase torcesse, ela se abaixou e girou a perna passando uma rasteira em Eragon, que caiu de lado e largou Brisingr bem quando Gylvänya segurou-lhe o braço nas costas, virando-o de bruços, e encostou levemente a espada verde na nuca dele. Todos estavam paralisados, Eragon estava perplexo, assim como Arya, Nasuada, Roran, Katrina, Orik e Blödhgarm. Gylvänya arfava, sua trança estava toda desfiada e quase desfeita, ela sentava-se nas costas de Eragon e, acima de tudo, literalmente brilhava, emitindo uma luz esverdeada.

- Desculpe! – ela levantou-se nervosa e instantaneamente parou de brilhar – Eu... Eu não queria... Eu não agi pensando, desculpem-me! – ela nem ajudou Eragon a ficar de pé e saiu correndo abrindo caminho pela multidão que aos poucos se formara para assistir à luta.

**N/A: Peraí, eu mereço review, né? Eu tive um surto de inspiração e escrevi desembestada! Thanks por ler e mais thanks ainda se me mandar review! XD – Just kidding! – XD**

**Bjos!**


	10. Invasão

**Hello, I just got to let you know... ****Ois, eu não vou conseguir postar por um… tempo. Então, eu estou escrevendo esse cap. Thanks pelas reviews (pela review)! Sabe, seria muito legal se mais gente lesse ou declarasse que lê... Sei lá, é tão legal abrir o e-mail e ver que tem review pra você! Foco, foco... Espero que goste(m)!**

**Disclaimer: **O nome que consta na minha certidão não é Christopher Paolini (pelo menos eu acho...)!

**10. Invasão**

- O que... O que foi isso? – perguntou Eragon chocado e um pouco atordoado.

- Nem nós sabemos! – disse Nasuada – Nem NÓS sabemos...

Uma risada alta, aberta e irritante subiu a colina – Eu disse que vocês não sabem nada sobre ela! Eu disse! – era Angela.

- Ela derrotou Eragon numa luta, isso não é uma coisa boa! – retrucou Arya.

- Depende de como você quer ver! – respondeu Angela.

- O que...? – Arya tentou entender.

- Angela está certa, uma espadachim desse nível fará grande diferença numa batalha. – Nasuada falou e Eragon percebeu que nenhum deles sabia que Gylvänya também era uma Cavaleira de Dragão.

- Mas não sabemos se podemos confiar nela... – lembrou Arya – Se estiver contra nós...

- Combinamos que, no momento, daremos uma chance a ela, estamos confiando nas opiniões de Angela, Saphira, Eragon e de sua mãe. – Nasuada a repreendeu – Além do mais, se ela quisesse, poderia ter acabado com Eragon agora mesmo.

- Ela estava em transe! – Arya estava quase gritando.

- E daí? – Angela perguntou enquanto encolhia os ombros.

- CHEGA! – era a primeira vez que Eragon falava nessa discussão – Já chega! Eu não acredito que vocês estão discutindo isso sem ao menos saber a opinião dela! Gylvänya tem o direito de se defender, afinal ela é a única que pode esclarecer de que lado está! E, sinceramente, eu não sei o porquê de tanta confusão, ela é só uma pessoa! Ela merece tanta confiança quanto eu quando cheguei!

- Obviamente. Porém, Eragon, o problema é que ela _também _não confia em nós – Nasuada disse calmamente.

- Também, não é pra menos... – soltou Angela intrometendo-se, e corrigiu-se – Ela não está preparada pra isso e ela, com certeza, não vai sair por aí contando da vida dela pra Deus e o mundo.

"_Eragon," _disse Saphira "_acho que você deve falar com ela."_

"_Como assim? Até agora ela não me contou nada realmente!"_

"_Você perguntou?"_

"_Claro!"_

"_Fez as perguntas certas? Assim como Arya, Gylvänya tem uma enorme capacidade de esconder o que sente e o que lhe aconteceu."_

"_Ãhn..." _Eragon pensou e, por fim, rendeu-se a Saphira _"Tá!... eu vou perguntar pra ela" _ E, em voz alta declarou – Talvez eu devesse ir falar com ela.

- Por quê? – Nasuada e Arya indagaram em uníssono.

- Porque eu pensei que... – começou sem jeito, então arregalou os olhos e, apontando para Saphira disse – IDEIA DELA!

"_Muito obrigada!" _Saphira pensou sarcasticamente enquanto revirava os olhos.

"_De nada!" _Eragon disse.

- Claro! É isso! – Angela exclamou – Claro! Vá, Eragon, vá falar com ela! – e sussurrando para si mesma, disse – Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Eragon estranhou.

Quando começou a descer a colina atrás de Gylvänya, Nasuada gritou:

- Eragon, antes que eu esqueça: vamos invadir Kuasta amanhã de manhã. Esteja preparado!

- Já estou sabendo! – respondeu e continuou seu caminho.

* - # - * - # - *

- Gylvänya! Onde você esteve? Ontem eu procurei por você em todos os lugares possíveis até tarde! – disse Eragon ao avistá-la de armadura. O sol ia começar a nascer e todos se preparavam para a invasão.

- Ah, desculpe! – ela disse distraidamente – Sério mesmo, ontem, eu não queria... Eu não esperava... Olha, se eu lhe machuquei, me desculpe!

- Não é sobre isso,... Bem, não exatamente. Eu queria saber de algumas coisas e não lhe encontrava em canto algum...

- Whelzí queria esticar as asas e eu fui com ele, só isso! – Gylvänya explicou e logo voltou ao assunto – O que você quer saber?

Eragon congelou – Nem me lembro... – e voltou com um estalo – Sim!... Quero saber tudo.

- Como assim? Eu não sei TUDO! – respondeu.

- Tudo sobre você!

- Disso eu sei. Seja mais específico.

- Bem... Primeiro, de que lado você está nessa guerra?

- Do seu. – respondeu rápida e diretamente.

- Então porque Arya suspeita de você?

- Por causa dos meus progenitores.

- Quem são eles?

Ela parou e estranhou – Ainda não te contaram? – ele acenou a cabeça negativamente e ela continuou – Bem, de mim é que você não vai ouvir...

Antes que Eragon formulasse uma nova pergunta, trombetas soaram. Era a hora do ataque. Eles começaram a andar lado a lado em direção a Kuasta.

- Por que temos que usar armadura para invadir? – Gylvänya questionou.

- No caso de haver resistência. – explicou Eragon.

- Claro!... Porque fantasmas podem atacar!... – comentou sarcasticamente.

- Hã? – ele não havia entendido.

- Certo tempo atrás, a cidade foi invadida pelo exército do rei e matou TODOS! Ela está completamente desabitada desde então! – Gylvänya estava muito séria.

- Sério? Eu vi algo assim em Yazuac - Eragon assombrava-se só de lembrar.

- Compreensível. O exército deve ter invadido mais cidades desse modo a procura de algo.

- Eles também destruíram a minha cidade à minha procura e de Roran. Mas eu não entendo por que razão eles fizeram o mesmo com Yazuac e com Kuasta...

Os Varden começavam a entrar em Kuasta e a ver a destruição do local e um silêncio sepulcral se instalou neles. Gylvänya suspirou e olhou ao redor e pelo chão, então sussurrou para Eragon – Saiam. É uma armadilha. Deixe isso comigo.

- Como assim?

- O exército está aqui ou só uma parte dele, mas mesmo assim... É uma emboscada!

- E você espera que façamos o quê?

- Me deixem tomar conta disso.

- Vou tentar. – e foi falar com Nasuada, que pareceu muito intrigada com essa ideia.

Quando voltou disse:

- Ela disse que não confia em você sozinha, e que eu deveria ficar aqui com você se for o caso.

Ela parou irritada com isso, mas se segurou e suspirou - Diga pra os outros saírem depressa e em silêncio, eles devem ficar do lado de fora da cidade, escondidos pela muralha, vamos fazer a emboscada virar contra o Império. – ela sorria com malícia.

Eragon fez o que Gylvänya pediu e voltou:

- Tudo pronto!

- Ótimo! – respondeu Gylvänya – Agora, por favor, esconda-se, se Murtagh o vir, vai tentar destruí-lo e os Varden precisam de você para combater Galbatorix.

- Eles também precisam de você... – retrucou.

- Mas não sabem disso e não dariam a mínima se eu morresse. O que não vai acontecer. – Ela falava com tal segurança que Eragon permitiu e foi se esconder.

* - # - * - # - *

- Apareça, Murtagh! Eu sei que você está aqui! – Gylvänya gritava para o céu.

Após meia hora, um vulto começou a surgir de um bosque nos limites da cidade opostos à entrada. O vulto aproximou-se de Gylvänya rapidamente e enlaçou os braços nela. Ela não se mexeu e continuou altiva.

- Aqui estamos nós de novo. – sussurrou Murtagh.

- Isso é fato. – disse friamente – A diferença é que dessa vez eu não vou com você.

Ele riu e soltou-se dela – Você não está falando sério, está?

Ela mirou os olhos dele com um olhar que poderia transformar qualquer um em pedra – Eu nunca falei tão sério. Eu não vou com você. Esse é meu lugar, não agüento ficar presa em um quarto o resto da minha vida inteira.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas"! Eu vou ficar aqui e você vai embora! – ela estava ficando nervosa.

A estrutura dele se abalou – Eu... Eu achei que você me amasse, que gostasse de ficar lá...

- Olha – ela suspirou e falou baixo e calma, compreensiva –, e não te amo e passar todos os dias confinada num castelo não é a vida que eu quero! Vá embora e me deixe em paz!

O orgulho dele estava ferido – Tá! – falou cuspindo as palavras – Você vai voltar pra mim! Vai se arrepender! – e foi embora por onde veio com o rabo entre as pernas. O barulho do exército imperial indo foi muito percebido.

Quando o barulho se extinguiu ao longe, Eragon saiu de alguns escombros e disse surpreso:

- Como você fez aquilo? Eu só consegui ouvir algumas coisas, mas... Como você o fez ir embora se sentindo tão mal? E ainda sem nenhum arranhão! Como você conseguiu se manter tão segura?

Ela assentiu e sorriu de lado. – Isso também faz parte das coisas que você queria saber de mim?

- Bem... Sim. E, o que vocês falaram exatamente? Eu ouvi Murtagh dizendo que estavam assim de novo. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Respondo depois, agora vamos continuar o "ataque".

**N/A: Então, o que acharam (achou)? Eu tô meio sem tempo de escrever e de digitar também, mas to fazendo o máximo que posso! Please, review me!**

**Kisses!**


	11. Um Pouco de Luz no Passado

Hey, people! Há quanto tempo, né? É que eu tava mexendo mais no Nyah e não tava com criatividade para terminar o capítulo! Mas tá beleza! Espero que gostem!

**11. Um Pouco de Luz no Passado**

Os Varden passaram o dia em Kuasta e nas proximidades para ter certeza de que era seguro. Eragon, Saphira e Gylvänya estavam catando nos escombros algo que pudesse ajudar na guerra enquanto Arya, Nasuada, Blödhgarm e Orik decidiam o próximo passo a ser tomado.

Certo momento, Eragon perguntou:

- Eu queria saber...

- Tudo sobre mim, eu sei, eu sei. – Gylvänya cortou-o revirando os olhos e sorrindo de lado.

- Na verdade, eu queria saber _quando_ você vai contar tudo isso. – falou enquanto levantava uma telha.

Ela continuou mexendo nos escombros, concentrando-se em um conjunto de pratos quebrado, seu sorriso não saíra do rosto. Então, Gylvänya parou, levantou a cabeça, olhou para Eragon e comentou:

- Sabe, esse é o momento e lugar perfeitos pra isso, bem, ao menos para começar!

- Sério? Por que um monte de escombros numa cidade fantasma é o lugar perfeito pra isso? – indagou enquanto mexia numa caixa empoeirada.

- Porque eu nasci aqui. – ela respondeu encolhendo os ombros como se não fosse grande coisa – Ah, e dentro dessa caixa tem uma corrente dourada – disse sem tirar os olhos de um prato que ela girava e soprava pra tirar a poeira.

Receoso, Eragon abriu a caixa, a qual começou a tocar uma belíssima e baixa melodia, e averiguou o que Gylvänya dissera, e tirando o colar da caixa e examinando-o, perguntou:

- Como você sabia?

Ela olhou para a caixa na mão de Eragon explicando:

- Essa caixa é minha, eu usava-a para guardar a correntinha que minha mãe deu pro meu pai quando ela foi embora. – fixou nos olhos azuis de Eragon – Esses escombros onde estamos são a _minha casa_.

Eragon congelou atônito e chocado. Quando voltou a si, disse enquanto estendia a corrente:

- Então acho que isso pertence a você.

- É a lógica, né? – pegou o colar delicadamente e revirando-o nas mãos, calou-se.

- Péra, recapitulando, você nasceu aqui e viveu seis meses com Jeod e Helen antes de ser seqüestrada e passar mais seis meses com Murtagh. – ela assentiu com a cabeça – Como isso tudo aconteceu?

- Sabia que chagaria aí – disse.

Gylvänya simplesmente fechou os olhos, sentiu a brisa e baixou a cabeça. Ela respirou fundo e despiu-se da mitene da mão direita, deixando um belíssimo anel dourado aparecer.

- O - o - o que é isso? – Eragon perguntou.

- É onde começa o que você quer saber. – ela fez uma pausa, virou o rosto e, olhando para o horizonte, continuou – O nome dele era Luke, era meu melhor e único amigo. Quando eu fiz catorze anos, ele me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei. – ela soltou um sorriso nostálgico – Sabe, eu até que estava feliz, nessa época, mas meu pai...

- O quê? Ele era contra? – ele se mostrava bem interessado.

- Não, é que até parecia que era ele quem ia se casar! – Gylvänya suspirou e olhou para o longe. Seu sorriso começou a ficar murcho, o olhar, sofrido e pesado, e o rosto, triste. Ela continuou – Alguns meses depois, ele morreu, antes mesmo que eu casasse...

- Ele quem? Seu noivo ou seu pai? – Eragon interrompeu-a.

- Meu pai. Ele foi morto enquanto caçava e quando o encontramos, havia uma bandeira do exército enfiada em seu peito. – Ela desviou o rosto e piscou os olhos com força para conter as lágrimas que começavam a se formar.

O impulso de Eragon foi de tentar consolá-la, mas se conteve. Ao invés disso, ele perguntou:

- Calma, pelo que eu sei, não confiam em você por causa dos seus pais, e o modo como agiu e falou na outra noite, me levou a acreditar que eles eram a favor do Império e estavam contra os Varden. Como pode ele ter sido atacado pelo Império, se era aliado do mesmo? – ele estava confuso.

- Ah, não, não. Desculpe, ele não era literalmente meu pai, mas vivi minha vida inteira acreditando que sim, e ele sempre me tratou como filha, então eu me refiro a ele como _pai_.

- Então, só esclarecendo, ele não é seu pai? – ela assentiu o que o deixou mais confuso – E se não é ele, quem é?

Gylvänya ficou em silêncio até que a pergunta morresse e continuou como se nunca tivesse interrompido:

- Quando ele morreu, eu fiquei sem dote algum, não poderia me casar, apesar de Luke ter dito sem parar que não se importava com isso, nem com nada, exceto em ficar junto de mim pro resto da vida. – ela sorriu ao lembrar-se do antigo pretendente, mas logo ficou séria ao seguir – Já estávamos noivos há quase um ano, quando minha crise começou.

- Crise?

- É, crise. Eu não sabia dizer quem eu era, o que queria da vida, não tinha pra que viver. Nem amava Luke, não de verdade, não tanto quanto queria ou quanto ele me amava – as lágrimas teimavam em voltar para encher seus olhos, porém ela conseguia sempre ser mais forte que elas. –, mas ele era meu melhor amigo, a única pessoa com quem eu podia contar. Aqui, nem havia mais garotos disponíveis com quem eu pudesse me casar se não desse certo com Luke.

Ela parou por um momento, respirou fundo e seguiu:

- Na véspera dos meus quinze anos, eu contei pra ele sobre a minha crise existencial. Luke me abraçou fraternalmente, beijou meu rosto e olhando nos meus olhos,disse "_Não importa, é só uma fase, vai passar! Eu estou aqui!" _e me abraçou mais forte ainda. – Gylvänya olhava para o outro lado, onde o sol começava a se pôr. – Quando nos soltamos ele limpou meu rosto, falou que não queria ver-me incomodada com isso e que eu teria uma surpresa no dia seguinte e me levou até em casa. Mesmo com toda a ternura dele, eu ainda estava muito preocupada com a história do dote, pois o pouco dinheiro que tínhamos não serviria. Entretanto, era o suficiente para fugir dali, e foi o que fiz a noite. Arrumei minhas coisas, uma sacola com duas roupas, um odre com água e o violão do meu pai, que seria o meu ganha-pão, escrevi uma carta para Luke dizendo que eu estava indo embora porque queria descobrir mais do que essa pequena cidade, que queria arrumar um dote decente e que eu precisava fazer isso sozinha porque tinha que acabar com minha crise, mas também lhe assegurando que voltaria para ele o mais cedo possível. – seus olhos fixavam o pôr-do-sol semicerrados.

- E...? – Eragon pedia que continuasse.

- E eu fui embora. Entrei no primeiro navio da manhã e viajei pela costa por dois meses.

- E como foi que você achou Jeod? Ele disse que você estava abalada e ele se apiedou,... como foi isso?

- Bem, - ela já havia controlado as lágrimas, mas seu rosto ainda estava vermelho, ela olhou diretamente para Eragon e disse – depois dos dois meses no mar, desembarcamos em Narda e eu segui a pé para Therinsford, passei dois meses nessa área, mudando de cidade em cidade e cantando e tocando por comida. Eu estava em Daret, me divertindo quando me toquei havia deixado Luke esperando por mim. Minha crise, como ele previra, tinha passado, então eu decidi voltar.

- Sim, e...? – ele incentivou. Eragon até que sabia o resto, mas queria arrancar o máximo de respostas vindas dela enquanto tinha a chance.

Mas tocou um sinal avisando que o jantar estava servido, e eles seguiram para lá.

**N/A: ok, people, that's it! MENTIRA! Só por hoje, quando eu tiver um surto de criatividade, posto mais! Please, review me! Se acharam interessante, ou não, indiquem para amigos, etc.**

**Bjs, biggestdreamer182!**


	12. Primeiro Vôo

**Primeiro: eu queria agradecer a Tenshi Aburame por me mandar review! (Tenshi, você é dez!)**

**Segundo: espero que gostem desse cap.!**

**Terceiro: eu queria pedir minhas humildes desculpas pela demora. Eu tava com um superbloqueio.**

**Disclaimer: **Não tenho direitos sobre "Ciclo da Herança"!

**12. Primeiro vôo**

- Shhh!... – Eragon disse com um dedo sobre os lábios e a outra mão tapando a boca de Gylvänya.

Era tarde da noite e eles estavam na tenda de Gylvänya. Ele fez sinal chamando-a para fora e ela o seguiu. Eragon olhou para os lados e começou a correr com Gylvänya logo atrás, sendo puxada. Quando desceram uma depressão enorme, encontraram Saphira de sela e com algumas coisas que Gylvänya não conseguiu identificar penduradas nas costas. Eragon colocou-a no dorso de Saphida e depois se juntou a ela.

- O que - o que você está fazendo? – Gylvänya perguntou logo antes de Saphira alçar vôo – AHHHHHH! – seu grito era terrivelmente assustado e ela apertou o corpo de Eragon com mais força.

- Como você pretende ser uma Cavaleira agindo desse jeito? – riu.

- Ah, me desculpe se meu primeiro vôo, além de ter sido surpresa, me assustou, tipo, MUITO! – ironizou o máximo que o medo permitiu.

- Sério? Seu primeiro?

- Claro! Não dá pra voar pelo Império estando prisioneira, sabia?

- E como você chegou no Castelo de Morzan?

- Por teletransporte! – ela respondeu sarcasticamente.

- O quê? – Eragon perguntou confuso, porque não entendeu.

- O que você acha? Voando, é óbvio.

- Então você está no seu segundo vôo!

- Nossa, e você sabe contar, né? – ironicamente.

- Não é algo de que me glorifique, mas, sim! – e deu um sorriso confiante.

- Só que você esqueceu um detalhe, meu caro!

- Não é dois depois do um? – riu.

- Não é isso! Eu estava inconsciente quando Murtagh me levou! – sua voz oscilava entre apavorada e irritada.

- Ah, tá explicado!

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Gylvänya, mesmo aterrorizada, voltou a falar num tom indignado:

- OK! Agora, por que, além de me matar do coração, você me tirou da minha cama no meio da noite e me fez voar?

- Simples, a guerra está ficando cada vez mais intensa, você é a mais nova Cavaleira de Dragão, e é meu dever instruí-la o mais cedo possível para que tudo dê certo.

- É, mas não precisava fazer isso no meio da noite!

- E quando é que eu faria isso, se para todos, o último ovo ainda não chocou?

- Sei lá! Não é problema meu decidir isso! Só acho que não tinha tanta urgência assim para quase me fazer ter um ataque cardíaco! – nesse momento Saphira estava aterrissando então eles pararam de falar. Logo que Saphira tocou o chão, Gylvänya deu um pulo enorme e correu para a figura que os esperava "_Whelzí!... Há quanto tempo! Já estava ficando com saudades, meu bebê!"_

"_Ah, por favor, Gyl, não faz isso!" _ele reclamou.

"_Por quê? Eu pensei que você também tenha sentido saudades..." _e fez muxoxo.

"_Senti e MUITA! Mas não na frente deles..."_

"_Deles ou DELA?"_ indagou.

"_Ah, esquece..."_

"_Tá! Mas isso ainda não acabou..."_

- Precisam de mais tempo? – Eragon perguntou.

- Não, a gente já está bem. Obrigada. – Gylvänya agradeceu.

- Por quê?

- Por me trazer aqui, por me tirar de lá, por me ouvir,... – deu de ombros – Sei lá!

"_Agora já tá bom de conversa fiada, vamos ao que interessa." Saphira falou na mente de todos._

- Como assim? – Gylvänya desconfiou.

Eragon e Saphira se entreolharam e ele decidiu falar:

- Bem... A guerra final está cada vez mais próxima, vocês não terão muito tempo para treinar, o que não será um problema para você, Gylvänya, mas Whelzí é novo e vocês ainda não aprenderam a lutar juntos.

- E como você pretende fazer isso?

Dessa vez ele trocou olhares com Whelzí, Gylvänya virou-se para este com uma expressão indagadora.

"_Gyl...Tem algo que queremos te mostrar..."_

Quando ela se virou para Eragon, ele estava com uma esfera dourada nas mãos.

"_Eldunarí" _ela pensou consigo mesma prendendo a respiração por alguns segundos.

- Isso. Como você sabe? Tanto faz. Bem, queremos que você conheça Glaëdr. – e aproximou-a da esfera brilhante.

Ela fez uma reverência enquanto uma voz grossa e poderosa invadia a sua mente:

"_Olá, garota. Ouvi muito sobre você. Sinto pela sua mãe." _Num instante o rosto dela sombreou.

- O que você ouviu? O que você sabe sobre ela? – perguntou friamente.

"_Eu tive de contar algumas coisas para ele..." _Whelzí começou.

"_Sei mais do que seu dragão E seus companheiros de viagem contaram."_

- Você contou o que eu falei? – voltou-se para Eragon furiosa - Eu não dei permissão para você espalhar isso! Era pessoal e eu confiei em você! – ela empurrou-o.

- Ei, calma! Eu não _contei _o que você disse pra mim. Eu não sou assim! Eu só disse _sobre _o que você falou! É bem diferente! – Eragon se explicou segurando os pulsos dela.

- Tá... – Gylvänya se convenceu. – Então, por que você me trouxe aqui? Quer dizer, além de conhecer Glaëdr.

"_Eu vou treiná-los por enquanto, todos os dias à tarde, começando amanhã." _Disse a esfera.

- À tarde? Eu não gosto muito dessa idéia, prefiro que fiquemos mais no nosso canto, sem ninguém saber... – ela comentou.

"_Eu sei, por causa de Whelzí, você quer manter segredo, o que, em minha opinião, é uma grande estratégia, teremos o elemento surpresa de mais um dragão e sua cavaleira. E é por isso, que os treinos de vôo serão às noites, em sigilo"_

- Não vai ser divertido? Digo, pegar Murtagh e Galbatorix desprevenidos, já imagino a cara de Murtagh, e é hilária! – Eragon riu.

- Então... era só isso? Não tem mais nada? – ela questionou.

- Aham, acho que sim. – respondeu pensativo.

- E você quase me matou do coração _só _por isso? – indignada, fuzilou Eragon, que se encolheu.

- Talvez... – e antes que Gylvänya começasse a reclamar, ele jogou-a nas costas de Saphira – Vamos logo. Temos que acordar cedo amanhã pra treinar. – ela ainda estava a ponto de matar um, mas, porque também estava cansada demais pra qualquer coisa, que não atacou.

Eles foram em direção ao acampamento, quando, bem perto de chegar, Saphira deu uma guinada e desceu.

- O que é isso? – percebe-se que ela ainda estava muito irritada.

- Nada. Só quero esclarecer algumas coisas... Perguntas que você não respondeu. É, elas sempre voltam. Então, primeira pergunta, quem é você?

- Hã... Acho que já deixamos isso bem claro, não?

- O que significa que você não vai se importar em respondê-la, vai?

Ela inspirou fundo, indignada.

- Meu nome é Gylvänya e sou a mais nova Cavaleira de Dragão. Estive presa no Castelo de Morzan até você me tirar de lá.

- Como você foi seqüestrada?

A garota paralisou-se como se a idéia a atormentasse o suficiente para não conseguir falar nada.

- Por que você quer saber disso? – perguntou rispidamente, não por raiva ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas para não transpassar o medo das memórias, porém Eragon percebera.

- Porque estamos juntos nessa guerra – ele falou calmo e amável, como se ela fosse uma criança – Precisamos confiar um no outro. Foi por causa disso que o deixou ir embora?

- Como? – confusa.

- Quando invadimos Kuasta, você disse que viveu lá... – e ela assentiu com a cabeça e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Eragon levantou uma mão e continuou – Antes, quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu, como você sabia que era uma emboscada e como os mandou embora.

Com um suspiro pesado e lento, ela sentou-se num troco de árvore caído e narrou a discussão que tivera com Murtagh. Eragon ouvia atentamente e silencioso.

- ...E foi isso que aconteceu naquele dia... – concluiu.

- Agora faz sentido... – falou para si mesmo.

- O que faz sentido? – e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Quando eu e Saphira fomos atacados depois de te salvar, Murtagh estava desesperado, chorava, estava com uma aparência terrível. – ao som dessa descoberta, ela sentiu-se chocada e triste, profundamente triste. Eragon via a hora em que surgiria uma lágrima em seus olhos. – Você gosta dele? – perguntou com um suspiro.

- Não. – respondeu firme e fixando o olhar em Eragon – Não nesse sentido. É só que... Bem, ele é uma pessoa extremamente especial, temos muito em comum, eu... – tornou a baixar o rosto, a voz embargada, balançando a cabeça descrente – Eu não queria magoá-lo... Nunca quis... – e a voz morreu em sua garganta.

- Então... – recomeçou Eragon, desconfortável, queria mudar de assunto, mas se já estava ali, não podia simplesmente deixar a resposta à pergunta que queria fazer lhe escapulir outra vez – o que ele queria dizer com "de novo"?

- Quando eu regressei a Kuasta, - Gylvänya levantou a cabeça, sem olhar para lugar algum, absorta em sua lembrança que tão dolorosamente narrava – encontrei a cidade dizimada, corri à procura do meu noivo, ele tinha que estar vivo, _tinha_, mas não encontrei nenhum sinal de vida na minha terra natal – ela engoliu uma lágrima – estava só, não havia mais ninguém, não havia passado, nem futuro, todos que tanto apoio me deram, minha família eram eles... Mortos... – ela fechou os olhos de dor. Passados alguns segundos de silêncio que Eragon não ousou interromper, ela continuou – E ele apareceu... Trazia um lenço à mão e aparentava sentir pena de mim, me ajudou a levantar e me segurou, abraçando-me... Se ele não tivesse feito isso, eu cairia de cara no chão, sem forças para ficar de pé... Foi quando eu senti um golpe atingir minha cabeça... A última coisa que vi foi um enorme borrão vermelho chegando perto e os olhos incrivelmente escuros e sofridos dele... – Gylvänya fechou os olhos novamente, como se o golpe tivesse acabado de atingi-la. – Quando acordei, estava deitada na cama daquele quarto, e Murtagh sentava-se numa cadeira ao lado, observando-me, vigiando-me atentamente, e pensando alto, como se estivesse confessando a um diário... – e emudeceu sob o efeito torturante da lembrança.

O silêncio abateu-se sobre eles novamente, cada vez mais desconfortável; ele não sabia o que dizer para consolá-la e ela, percebia-se, não iria falar nem tão cedo.

- Sabe, está ficando tarde, acho que devemos ir voltando ao acampamento... Afinal, amanhã é seu primeiro treino como Cavaleira de Dragão.

E voltaram tão silenciosos quanto há segundos atrás.

- * - # - * - # - * -

"_Podia tê-la poupado desse interrogatório ridículo."_

"_Não, não podia. Não até ter certeza de que podemos confiar nela."_

"_Eu não já disse que confio?"_

"_Se esqueceu qual foi a sua primeira reação ao ver Gylvänya? Você disse que tinha sentido um cheiro estranho no sangue dela e que não era confiável._

"_Eram ciúmes"_

"_Aham. Sei..."_

"_Tá, ela tem esse cheiro no sangue, mas eu sei que isso não vai atrapalhar em nada. Eu confio porque desde o início, se ela quisesse, podia fugir. Ela dá de dez a zero em você ou Arya, e não foi embora mesmo assim. Todas as vezes que ela saiu de vista, voltou. Além de que ela salvou nossas vidas, a sua vida."_

"_Tudo bem. Você me convenceu."_

**N/A: E então? O que acharam? Reviews, please, faça uma autora feliz! (eita, rimou!)**

**Bjs, biggestdreamer182***


	13. Treino Verde e Família

**Gentixx, eu to muito, muito, muito feliz *_*porque ganhei uma nova leitora, terminei de passar esse cap pro computador, o próximo cap vai ser massa, estamos todos de férias e é um novo ano! Obrigada a Tenshi e a Anna pelo carinho e atenção. Bjx!**

**Disclaimer: **O Ciclo não é meu, a fic sim (há uma leve diferença...)

**13. Treino Verde e Família**

- Pelo amor de Deus! Você faz idéia de que horas são?

- Vamos logo! O sol já nasceu há muito tempo.

- E...?

- Você tá atrasada para o treino!

- Mas eu estou treinando, treinando dormir até o almoço. Quem em sã consciência acorda cedo assim?

- Er... Todo mundo? Levanta, come alguma coisa e me encontre na base do vale.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – e enfiou a cara no travesseiro.

- Se não deixar essa cama até eu sair da tenda, vou jogar a água suja dos banhos em você.

Ela levantou a cabeça com um olhar mortífero:

- Você não faria isso. – desafiou-o

- Já estou saindo... Vai arriscar?

- Dormir? Quem precisa dormir? – _"eu!" _disse levantando-se num pulo – Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Primeiro, vamos treinar o combate com espadas. Vamos nos alimentar e eu gostaria que você conhecesse as outras pessoas que estarão lutando conosco.

- É... o resto do acampamento _todo_?

- Não, claro que não. Isso é impossível. Não, eu vou te apresentar às pessoas mais próximas de nós. Mas isso é para depois – viu que ela abriu a boca na intenção de falar – precisamos nos concentrar primeiro no treino.

- Er, só uma coisa... O treino de espadas é pra mim ou pra você? – Saphira riu e ele fuzilou a garota com o olhar.

- Pros dois. Nós dois precisamos treinar, pois nunca se sabe quando será a próxima batalha – virou-se e começou a murmurar o encantamento sobre Brisingr. Parou e olhou para a cavaleira – Por que não está enfeitiçando a lâmina?

- Ah, não precisa. – deu de ombros.

- Como não? Você quer me matar, é?

- Não, é porque eu não aquela elfa maluca enfeitiçou-a para não ferir. Ela disse que era para que não criar problemas. E eu não sei tirar o encanto.

- Você não sabe fazer isso? Foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu tive que aprender. E como você aprendeu a lutar?

- Com espadas normais, ora. Sem encantos, proteção, nada.

- Ok, vou falar com Arya depois sobre essa expressão clara de desconfiança. Agora, vamos lutar.

E iniciaram uma disputa incrível, semelhante à do teste do outro dia.

- Sabe, você é muito boa para uma garota quase normal – ele comentou recuando.

- Anos de prática. E você até que não é tão péssimo, Argetlam. – e girava contra-atacando.

- Meses treinando sem pausa – e investia a espada na direção da garota.

Estavam lutando a tanto tempo, que Eragon resolveu tentar algo novo: penetrar na mente dela. O plano era descobrir os seus movimentos e acabar logo com isso. O primeiro passo – entrar – se concluiu com sucesso. Logo, ele foi "atacado" por uma enxurrada de lembranças que passaram como um borrão por ele, mas não viu nada em relação a qualquer movimento, tipo, ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada à luta. Em seguida, tudo ficou escuro e ele não viu mais nada, era como se, de repente, absolutamente NADA estivesse passando pela cabeça dela, nenhum pensamento, memória ou sentimento. Como se não fosse nem ao menos ela. Eragon tentou sair, mas sentiu algo o puxando e prendendo. Em sua própria cabeça, a voz de Gylvänya soou:

"_Você sabe muito bem que isso é golpe baixo, Argetlam. Entrar na mente do oponente pra baixar suas defesas? Esperava mais de você... tsc, tsc..."_

"_Ok, Ok. Nunca mais faço isso, agora me tira daqui!"_

"_Como sou uma boa pessoa, vou deixar você sair ileso... Dessa vez."_

E ele sentiu qualquer coisa que estivesse prendendo-o afrouxar e a mesma força que o puxara até ali empurrá-lo até a "saída". Eragon abriu os olhos e já ia começar a duelar quando notou que Gylvänya estava emanando uma luz verde, forte e estranha.

- Espera! – mas ela continuava a dançar/lutar – Pára! – o cavaleiro tentava segurar seus ombros, apesar da garota desviar toda vez. Ela puxou o pulso dele, girou, ficando assim atrás de Eragon e pressionou a espada contra a garganta dele. – Tá, você venceu, agora me escuta! – largou Brisingr e se virou para a cavaleira, agarrou seus ombros e, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela – Você está verde.

- Hã? O que? – saindo do transe.

- Você está verde.

- Não estou não – levantou as mãos e constatou que era verdade – Ai, meus deuses! O que significa isso? – o verde estava diminuindo gradualmente.

- É o que eu quero saber. Você fica nesse estado toda vez que está duelando. Você não pensa em movimento algum, só...

- Sinto. Luto sem ter nada em mente porque é natural, é como se eu estivesse dançando.

- Bem que parece... – comentou baixo.

- É uma tática de defesa pra caso alguém tente fazer o que você fez.

- Ah, me desculpe por aquilo. Não é uma atitude digna de um Cavaleiro de Dragão entrar na mente das pessoas.

- Entrar? Você só entrou porque eu quis que entrasse, porque eu deixei que você achasse a parte responsável por essa luta, nada mais.

- E todas aquelas lembranças?

- Fracas, sem sentimento. São apenas memórias, momentos dispersos que não têm valor algum.

- E isso tem a ver com você ter ficado verde?

- Não sei, isso nunca aconteceu antes.

- Exceto durante o seu teste...

- Mas isso não faz sentido alg-... Whelzí! Eu não acredito nisso.

- O quê? O que foi?

- A cor dele é verde e eu nunca fiquei assim antes _dele_. É isso!

- Então, seguindo essa lógica, eu ficaria azul, o que NÃO acontece.

- Eu não abro mão da minha teoria. Tem a ver com isso, eu sinto! Tem que ser.

- Tá, garota-folha. Agora vamos comer que ainda temos um longo dia pela frente.

- # - * - # - * - # -

- O que vamos fazer hoje à tarde? – a cavaleira perguntou. Fazia alguns dias desde que ela havia posto os pés pela primeira vez no acampamento Varden.

- Praticar o Rimgar, e depois vamos à floresta treinar feitiços. – respondeu calmamente enquanto se alimentava.

- Rimgar? – confusamente.

- É uma série de posturas inventada pelos elfos. Ajuda a prepara a mente e o corpo para o combate.

- Então, essa é a sua rotina? A rotina de um cavaleiro de dragão?

- Bem... Sim... Na verdade, ultimamente tem havido muitas conferências e reuniões no meio do meu dia, mas você sabe,... tempos de guerra...

- Hum. E antes de eu chegar, você seguia isso à risca?

- Mais ou menos. Quando meu mestre estava vivo e eu não estava em missão, sim. E quando ficava livre, eu ficava... – e deixou as palavras morrerem no vermelho de sua face.

- Pensando na elfa – a garota completou com um olhar compreensivo. Eragon limitou-se em assentir com a cabeça – E ela não acha estranho o fato de você estar dando tanta atenção a uma "prisioneira-aliada"?

- Nem perguntei. Não tive tempo para falar realmente com ela sobre isso desde que nós começamos a treinar juntos.

Nesse momento, Arya passou por eles, olhando num misto de raiva e desconfiança para Gylvänya.

- É acho que foi para você porque ela simplesmente me adora! – a garota comentou com um sorriso sarcástico. Eragon riu.

- Qual foi a graça, primo? – Roran se aproximara com o braço ao redor de Katrina, que a esse ponto já estava com a barriga bem grande – E quem seria esta garota tão bela em sua companhia? – Gylvänya enrubesceu.

- Querido, está deixando a menina sem graça. – a esposa o repreendeu.

- Essa é Gylvänya, uma nova amiga – Eragon apresentou-a – E esses são meu primo e sua mulher Katrina.

- É um prazer conhecê-los – ela disse.

- "Amiga", é? – Roran riu piscando um olho e causando um novo ataque de vermelhidão em Gylvänya, sendo dessa vez acompanhada por Eragon e fazendo com que Katrina desse uma cotovelada no marido.

- Querida, eu vou fazer um buquê hoje à noite, quer me ajudar a escolher as flores – percebeu o embaraço da menina, que balançou avidamente a cabeça, sem pestanejar e saiu com a futura mamãe para colher flores.

- Ela é **só**uma **amiga**. Por que você fez isso?

- Fiz o quê?

- A deixou desconfortável.

- Eragon, nenhuma garota **jamais** te deu tanta atenção quanto ela. O máximo foi Katrina, porque você é meu primo.

- Mesmo assim, você sabe que eu amo Arya.

- Ah, e ela que só te deu atenção porque era dever dela. E sério, com uma garota como essa do seu lado e você ainda não esqueceu a elfa que não te corresponde? Primo, eu nunca vi uma pessoa normal tão parecida com uma elfa quanto ela. Talentosa, forte, bonita e conseguiu te deixar bem-humorado como eu não via há muito tempo. Sabe quanto tempo leva para achar uma mulher assim?

- Mas...

- Quer saber? É melhor esquecer essa conversa. Nem sei por que disse isso. Foi bom te ver de novo, primo!

**N/A: Reviews, pliz? #carinha de cachorro abandonado—Kissus***


End file.
